


I'll Give You Anything

by KrazyKyStaHatter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKyStaHatter/pseuds/KrazyKyStaHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of dipifica one shots based off prompts from otpprompts tumblr. (Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel are all 17 or older in every prompt, unless specified in the AN. Rating will go up later). Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is the collection of one shots based off prompts from otpprompts tumblr. With this one I've taken the word 'coma' rather lightly. Also, just so you know, unless I state otherwise at the beginning of the chapter, these are all teen!dipifica. This is the first of a bout 30 prompts I've saved... yeah, I know. I'm terrible. But in my defence, the person who tells me no has been telling me yes, and the person who usually tells me yes just makes it worse.  
> Anywho! Enjoy!

_**Prompt**_ : 

Imagine person B is in a coma in the hospital. Person A visits them, climbs into their hospital bed, takes their hand and lays next to them. Person A then falls asleep next to them. 

 

**Wake Up, Idiot**

 

She stared at the sight before her in silent horror. The loud beep – beep – beep was the only sound in the room, keeping pace with her heart. But the longer she stared, the more her heart and the sound grew out of sync, her heart beating faster, breath coming harder.

He was just lying there, pale and still. One of his legs was bandaged up, and so was his head. Parts of his face were looking bruised and scratched, they stood out so much clearer because of his pallor. He was wearing one of those uncomfortable looking hospital gowns, but she knew that he would have four large gashes in his side that had been stitched up.

It had taken over two hours for the doctors to get her arm in a cast, and it had been another half hour before they would let her in to see him. And in all that time he had not woken up. He was still unconscious.

Mabel looked up when she noticed she was there. Like her, she had scratches all over her, as well as a small stitched up gash on her head. She was holding her brother’s hand, looking so sad and defeated.

“Has he…?”

Mabel shook her head. “He hasn't woken up yet. Not even a twitch or a mumble.” Her voice cracked as she spoke.

Pacifica couldn't imagine what it was like for Mabel to see her twin brother like this. It was bad enough for _her_ to see him like this. All pale and weak... well, he was always pale and weak, just... not like this. Never like this. This was... broken. Wrong.

She walked over the last few steps and sat in the chair opposite Mabel. She wanted to reach for him, to hold his hand like his sister was, to assure him it would be okay, even if he didn’t know she was. It just didn’t feel right seeing him like this… and it was her fault.

“How’s your arm?” Mabel asked her, looking for a distraction.

She shrugged awkwardly, the sling being weighed down by her left arm. “It will heal,” she said. “But the cast is really weird. It’s going to look terrible.”

“I could decorate it for you,” Mabel said, attempting to smile weakly.

“That might be nice.”

They sat there a while in silence again, the only sound in the room was the steady beat of Dipper’s heart. It seemed like it had been hours when they heard the door creak open. They both looked up to see Stan come in. He looked at Dipper a moment, his eyes filling with sorrow and worry before flicking back to Mabel.

“Come on, Mabel. We should go get some food.”

“I’m not going,” she said firmly.

Stan ran a hand through his already messed up hair. “I know you don’t want to leave your brother, trust me, I know. But you need to eat and the hospital won’t let us bring food in. Come on, we’ll be back as soon as we can. He’d tell you to come eat, and you know it.”

“No.”

“Mabel, you haven't had anything to eat all day,” Pacifica pointed out. “Starving yourself isn't going to make him wake up faster.”

“Fine,” she said grudgingly, dragging herself out of her chair. “Can we go to Greasy's. I need pie.”

“Sure thing, kid.” He waited for Mabel to pass him, then hesitated at the door. “Um, what about you? You want to come get some food?”

“No thanks, Mr Pines,” she declined. “I'll be alright. Besides, I haven't been discharged yet.” He gave a gruff nod, then headed out the door, closing it behind her.

Okay, so she was a little hungry. Or a lot. They had ran out into the forest this morning before breakfast, and hadn't taken any food. Still, she wasn't allowed to leave just yet. She had a minor concussion and the nurses wanted to keep her there a little longer to keep and eye on her. And besides, someone had to stay with Dipper.

She scooched her chair closer to his bed, close enough that she was able to rest her head on the mattress. Reaching up her good hand, she grabbed his hand and threaded her fingers through his. He had one of those plastic clips on his index finger, but thankfully the hand with the needle was on the other side.

“You idiot,” she whispered, her eyes watering. There was no joke, no sound of protest, no annoyed expression. No movement. He just lay there, his chest rising and falling. A tear escaped and trailed down her cheek. “I'm sorry.”

 

Stan sighed as he yet again made his way back up to the receptionists desk in the hospital. Mabel had fallen asleep in the car and he'd left her there. Poor thing needed to sleep. He'd tried so hard to keep them all away from that sort of danger, but they always managed to find it. And now he was facing his worst fear. He should have done more...

“Excuse me?” The receptionist looked up at him. “Hi, sorry. I'm Stan Pines, guardian of Dipper Pines. Magen! He-he's listed under Magen Pines. Look, I know he's not checked out yet, but how much are we going to be looking at in bills?”

She looked back at her computer and tapped away for a moment before looking back to him. “Nothing.”

“Huh?”

“You don't have to pay anything, Mr Pines. The bill is already taken care of.”

“Wh-what? But, I don't understand...”

“We've been given an account to charge as soon as the bill is totalled up. All expenses are to be paid by an anonymous donor.”

“An anonymous... Wow. But – but who the hell would be rich enough to...” He looked off down the hall that led to Dipper's room. The room that held his unconscious nephew and a certain friend of his that had the rich name of Northwest. “...Thank you,” he said to the receptionist, walking away distractedly.

He wove his way through the bustle of the halls, finally coming to Dipper's room. Quietly, he snuck inside, then blinked at the scene before him.

At some point while he was gone, Pacifica had crawled up onto the bed beside Dipper and curled into his uninjured side. Her broken arm was cradled between them and her other arm was extended across his body to hold his hand. She was fast asleep.

The pair of them looked just as battered as each other, both with frowns on their faces as they slept. He vaguely remembered a nurse mentioning that the girl had a concussion and he worried if she should be sleeping or not... But they looked so sweet like that, he could almost forget that Dipper hadn't woken up in the last six hours. And who knew, perhaps her care would be good for him somehow. He could only hope that everything would be alright tomorrow.

Silently, he left the room again, leaving the two teens to sleep in peace.

 

_The loud crack echoed through the quiet forest. She gingerly lifted her foot off the stick, praying that it wouldn’t notice._

_Two bright yellow eyes whipped around to stare at them and the three teens gulped. The creature that looked like a cross between a bear and a goblin turned around and took a few steps towards them. It stood up on its hind legs and let out a blood cuddling screech that no normal creature should be able to make. She was frozen in terror._

“ _Run?” Mabel whispered fearfully._

“ _Run,” Dipper confirmed._

_The twins turned and bolted. Noticing that she hadn’t moved from her spot, Dipper dashed back, grabbed her by the hand, and dragged her off. Coming to her senses, she began to run, squeezing his hand tight._

_Suddenly her feet were swiped out from beneath her, sending her flying sideways. Her hand was wrenched from Dipper’s, and she hit a tree with a horrible crunch. Pain racked through her at the impact, her arm feeling like it was on fire the pain was so intense._

_Something cross between a scream and a cry was pried from her lips, and she slumped down at the base of the tree. Cradling her arm to her body, she rolled over to see those bright yellow eyes again. So, so close._

_A low growl erupted from the creature’s throat, it took another step closer. It raised it’s paw, long claws flashing in the light. She closed her eyes, flinching away. Suddenly something dashed in front of her._

“ _Leave her alone!” his voice cried out._

“ _Dipper!” Her eyes opened wide and she reached out for him._

_The creature’s claw came down…_

 

“Dipper!”

She bolted upright, panting slightly. She was temporarily confused about how she was in a room. A hospital room. The sound of beeping drew her attention away back to where Dipper lay in the bed below her. Her face fell.

“Mmm…” He stirred.

“Di-Dipper?”

“Sif…ica…”

She giggled. “Yeah. Hey, you idiot!”

His eyes cracked open and he glared at her before his face broke out in a sleepy grin. “I’m not an idiot.”

“Yes you damn well are. What the hell were you thinking?”

“Um… you’re pretty?” His words were tired and slurred.

She blushed. “What? No! Yesterday! You jumped in front of that stupid Bugbear or whatever it was.”

For a moment his forehead furrowed in confusion, distorting his birthmark slightly. “Oh yeah. Well, I couldn’t let you get hurt.”

“Better than you ending up like this.”

He looked down at himself, assessing his wounds. “I’ll live… I think.”

“You better.”

“Of course I will. I can’t die and leave the girl I love alone.”

She blushed again, going deep red. “Stop talking, you dolt. You’re on morphine. You don't know what you're saying.” She ducked her head into his chest.

“So, doesn’t mean it isn’t true.” His hand came up and started stroking her hair.

She popped her head up again and looked at him, their faces were so close with how they were laying on the bed. “You’re a dork.” He was just nodding in agreement when she pressed her lips to his, still red as anything.

“Grunkle Stan!” an exited cry interrupted them. “Dipper’s awake and he’s kissing Pacifica!!!”

“About damn time!” he called back.

Welp, so much for the silence.


	2. Do I Get a Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! Here's another one. I'm not used to writing things so short. Or posting a story that doesn't flow one chapter to the next. This one is really cute, thought I'd get your fluffy feels up before I crush them with angst. Oh, and just a thing – in this one Dipper lives in Gravity Falls. Hope you like it!

_**Prompt**_ : Imagine A has admitted to B that they like someone. B doesn’t know who it is, but is very curious all of a sudden and keeps asking A questions and hints as to who it is. A still keeps it vague but agrees to tell them who on the condition that B has to close their eyes when they do. When B closes their eyes, they expect to hear A’s voice into their ear…. except they now feel lips touching their mouth. A’s lips to be exact.

 

**Do I Get a Name?**

 

Dipper and Pacifica sat on the swing chair in her backyard, gently rocking back and forth. Her legs were tucked up underneath her, leaving Dipper to do all the pushing with his long, lanky legs. He didn't mind so much, he found the motion relaxing.

The sun was shining down and and the two teenagers were eating icy pops as they talked. Pacifica's parents were away for the week at a resort, giving them the rare opportunity to hang out at her house for once. And Dipper had to admit, it was actually really nice here.

“No way!” she cried in disbelief. “You're kidding, right?”

“Nope.”

“Wendy? The redhead one who's entire family wears plaid?”

“Yeah, that's the one.”

“You had a crush on Wendy?!”

“Yes! I already said yes!”

“Wow... Seriously, with a father like hers, I'd kind of be scared to date her. She is really pretty though.”

“Oh yeah. She really is. And she's a really awesome person, too.” He didn't notice the small frown that touched her lips. “But we're just friends still. I got over that one a long time ago.”

“Yeah, well, she has gone off to collage, so...”

“Yep. Kind of sucks. We had good movie nights. We did this thing where we'd make fun of the movie. She's really sarcastic, it's great. Actually, if I had to pick who is more sarcastic out of the two of you, I honestly wouldn’t be able to chose.”

“Please! I could out-sarcasim her any day! Let's go watch a movie and you'll see.”

Dipper chuckled, placing a hand on her leg to stop her from getting up. A slight blush covered her cheeks and she settled down again. “Whoa! Hold up there. A movie sounds fun, but no way you'll out do her on that field. You get too sucked into the movie.”

“Do not.”

“Last time we watched a movie you didn't even notice Mabel bedazzle your hair!”

“...Alright, so maybe I get a _little_ bit too invested. But that's what you're meant to do! There's no point watching a movie if you're not going to listen to the plot. Good movies are meant to suck you in so for a while you live in that world.”

“Yeah, that's true. So, what about you?”

“Huh? What about me?”

“I admitted something, now it's your turn. Got any crushes to tell me about?” He wagged his eyebrows cheekily and the blush spread across her cheeks again, redder than ever. “Oh my god, you do! Who is it?”

“Nah-ah. Not telling.”

“I told you mine!”

“Yeah, an old crush. This... this is current.”

“Ooh! Do tell? Please?” he pleaded. “Come on! Just... boy or girl?”

She sighed, allowing him this. “Boy this time.”

“That's a start. Do I know him?”

“Um... kind of?”

“Come on, Sif! You have to tell me more? What does he look like?”

“Nope. I'm not telling. You'll figure it out and you'll make fun of me or something. It's bad enough that my parents hate him-”

“Ah-ha! He doesn't live up to your parent's standards. That narrows it down! ...Well, only a little bit, but still.”

“You're just going to pick up on the smallest things till you figure it out, aren't you?”

“I do like a good mystery.” He nodded. “What colour are his eyes?”

She folded her arms. “Brown.” Was he just going to keep asking questions?

“What about school? Does he go to our school?”

“Yes! Oh my god, just stop! I will tell you if you just stop asking questions!”

“Huh... I was actually getting excited about figuring it out. ...But I also want to know, so tell me.”

She took a deep breath, preparing to tell him. It was about time she did. He'd been oblivious way too long. And she hadn't exactly been subtle. She looked up at him... and faltered.

“Stop that!”

“Stop what?”

“That! Looking at me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Like that! With that face! I just, I can't tell you with you looking at me like that!”

“Okay, okay. Geez, I'll close my eyes if you want. How about that?”

“You promise?” she asked uncertainly.

He closed his eyes. “Promise. I won't even peek.”

She looked at him, eyes now closed, waiting for her patiently to tell him.

“Well, there's this boy. He's really sweet, and funny, and _really_ smart. And he really means a lot to me.”

She noticed a slight frown twitch on his face. She wanted to make him stop doing that. She wanted the smile that was on his face not long ago. She wanted those lips to lift up into that cute smile... She just wanted his lips, really.

Suddenly a devious idea entered her mind. She wasn't very good with words when it came to stuff like this. It would be better if she just... showed him. Gently as she could she leaned closer to him.

“He sounds great,” he said, his eyes still closed. “Do I get a name?”

He never got a name. Instead he felt a cold pair of lips press softly against his own. His eyes snapped open in surprise, but he didn't move. He was met with the sight of a _very_ close Pacifica. Her eyes were closed, her hand moving up towards his collar, and she was... kissing him. She was kissing _him_.

It was a short, sweet kiss, and all too soon she pulled back. Her cheeks were stained bright red and she refused to make eye contact. She just looked back out at the lawn, quietly going back to eating her icy pop.

“Oh,” was all he said. He sat there frozen in place a while longer, letting the information he'd just received sink in. Like her, he looked out over the lawn and continued to eat. “I should bug you about your crushes more often.”


End file.
